1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of ambient air filtering, and more particularly to a novel nose filter having a base on which a removable foam pad is retained and which includes a pair of pivotal elongated members adapted to be supported on the ears of a wearer so that the foam pad resides immediately adjacent the nostrils of the nose and wherein the foam is of an open-cell construction permitting the user to breathe while filtering micro-particles of contamination or foreign matter.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to use facial filters, which generally include a facial mask which is retained on the head of the user by means of tieable strings, elastic bands or a system of straps and buckles. Such a facial mask may cover only the nose or both the nose and mouth, depending on the need of the user. Such a mask is conventionally constructed from an apertured diaphragm, micro-mesh paper construction, a micro-mesh screen or the like. Such filters are not supported except by the attachment means used to hold the filter onto the head of the user.
Problems and difficulties have been encountered with such facial filters, which stem largely from the fact that there is no support for the filter material other than the straps, bands, or elastic which holds the filter material onto the facial area of the user. Such a facial filter cannot readily be removed from the facial area since the filter material has a tenancy to flex and collapse. The facial diaphragm or filter material is not readily supported so that dislodgement or voids between the soft filter material and the skin of the user are experienced permitting contaminated air to creep beneath the filter material into the breathing system of the user.
Therefore, there has been a long-standing need to provide a facial filter, particularly for the nose, which will reside immediately adjacent the nostrils of the user and which mounts the filtering material onto a rigid, non-bendable support that permits ready removal and replacement of the filter material. Means should be provided for mounting the base and the filter material on the facial area of the user employing the user's ears to support spaced-apart, elongated pivotal members, similar to those used on spectacles.